


Nines’ surprise

by Anonymous_900



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Enjoy~ :), Gavin is so gay, I Tried, I know I’m late but oh well, M/M, Nines birthday, No smut sorry folks, They are so in love, all fluff, hope you like it, its adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:36:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_900/pseuds/Anonymous_900
Summary: Gavin loves his boyfriend, Nines, so much. So, for his birthday, he wanted to get him something so special. Something to show his love.Or, in shorter terms, Gavin is gay panicking at what to get Nines for his birthday <3





	Nines’ surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hello amazing people :) ! I hope you enjoy the fic! Its all fluff, so dont worry <3

It was November 15- 3 days before nines birthday. 

Phuck.

Gavin and Nines had been together for about 6 months so far- and it was phucking phenomenal. Nines had showed him how to live again and he had honestly never been this happy in his entire life. He and Gavin had been living together in their cozy little apartment, and they would not change anything about that. Gavin loved waking up to his boyfriends arms every morning. He loved how he was so soft and understanding. Phuck- he probably knew Gavin more then he knew himself. Everyday, he would be stuck looking into the depths of his beautiful blue eyes; they were comforting, and even looking at them made Gavin more calm and relaxed. He would always snuggle and kiss away all of the detectives anxiety and insecurities. He worshipped every little scar littering his body, and most importantly, he showed Gavin what it felt like to be genuinely loved. Gavin honestly couldn’t think about his life without Nines.

That is why Gavin found himself at Tina’s pace, on the carpet, in his old, worn out pyjamas, rambling about what to get his hot boyfriend for his birthday.

“-Tina oh my god what the phuck am i gonna do i only have a week and i have nothing- what if he thinks my gift isn’t good enou-“

“Jesus Gav shut the fuck up!” Tina urged. “You are so gay, you know that?”

At that, Gavin started to feel heat spread up to his cheeks, quickly spreading like wildfire. He took deep breaths to try and calm himself down. He was too embarrassed to argue back, so the best he could do was shoot her a death glare.

“But Tinaaaaaaa..” Gavin all but pouted, “What the phuck am I supposed to give him?! He is a hot, stuck-up prick that insists that he doesn’t want anything.”

Tina smirked at him, and raising her eyebrows. She put her thumb below her chin, and her index finger right above her lip, giving the impression that she was thinking.

“Okay, let me think.”

After about a minute of silence, Tina finally opened her mouth and said:

“ What about a cat? You too live together and I know that you both like them. “

“Hey!,” Gavin argued, “how would you know that I like cats?”

At that, Tina frowned at him like he was an idiot.

“Are you serious? I’m your best friend. You think I haven’t noticed you watch cat videos literally 50% of the fucking time?”

After that, Gavin started to actually think about it. A cat? Well I mean- Tina wasn’t wrong, he did like cats, and he was pretty sure Nines did too. But would Nines like it? What breed should he get? What should he name it? Well, he guesses Nines should name it. But, Where will he get it? Should he get a regular cat, or an android one?

“Your right T, maybe a cat would be a good idea.”

————————————————————————————————————

Gavin was on his way to the adoption centre- tomorrow was Nines’ birthday. He had decided -phuck it- and get a cat for Nines. I mean, he was like 99% sure Nines liked cats (gavin would always show him cat videos and he seemed to really like them). It had taken lots of thinking and planning to come up with the decision to actually get a cat. It takes a lot of responsibility, and it could be a lot of hard work. If Nines decided he didn’t want a cat, he could always just return it. Right? Can you return cats? Whatever, he thought, they would think of something.

Gavin had to actually make an excuse as to why he was leaving on their day off. He knew that Gavin hated going out, so it took lots of lies and convincing for Nines to not get suspicious (even though nines probably knew he was lying).

As time flew by, with Gavin stressing the whole time, he finally pulled up the the adoption centre. Even looking at it made him more nervous then before. He quickly stepped out- almost falling because he was so fast- and headed strait for the door too go inside.

————————————————————————————————————

After going through all of the felines several times, Gavin decided to get a Siamese kitty that was only 6 months old. The cat the same phucking blue eye colour as Nines, and Gavin was so happy and he fell in love with the cat as soon as he say it. Though, that wasn’t the interesting part; the interesting part was that the cat was an android. Gavin hoped that maybe- in a weird way -his boyfriend would feel more comforted knowing it was an android. After getting all of the supplies for it, signing the adoption papers and picking up the cat, Gavin was on his way to Tinas place. This was his plan; he was to drop the cat at Tinas place and keep it there overnight. He couldn’t keep a kitten in their house a secret with his detective boyfriend- as soon as Gavin would even step through the door, Nines will figure out and that would just ruin the gift. The next day, aka Nines actual birthday, he would tell Nines that he was out to go grocery shopping. After that, he would drive to Tina’s place and pick up the cat, then tell nines to meet him where they had their first kiss- Palmer park. There, he would give Nines the cat. He had already convinced Fowler to et them have the day off; it was Nines birthday after all. With the plan set and place and Gavin on his way home, he was all set for his plan the next day.

————————————————————————————————————

Gavin was nervous as hell. So far, his plan had worked; that morning, he made sure to kiss Nines’ brains out and he stayed in bed all morning with his perfect boyfriend. After they had their morning sex, (yes, this was a usual thing dont jUDJE POOR GAYVIN), Gavin told Nines he was going to the grocery store, only to go to Tina’s and pick up the cat.

Currently, he was at Palmer park, sitting on the same bench they had their first kiss on. It was like Deja Vu for Gavin. He remembered that day as one of the happiest of his life. He smiled to himself, preparing himself to put his plan into action. The cat was in a carrier, which was hidden under a light blanket. Gavin had decided to wrap all of the cats’ things, so it wouldn’t spoil it when Nines arrived.

 

Gavy<3- Hey baby

Nines<3- Hey Gav, are you alright?

Gavy<3- Yeah, yeah. m’ fine. Can u do me a favour?

Nines<3- Depends what it is. :)

Gavin rolled his eyes at his phone, smiling at the test Nines sent him.

Gavy<3- omfg nines I’m going to kill you if you keep using those emojis

Nines<3- Aww come on Gavin, I know you love them. ;)

Gavy<3- ugh. Anyways you remember Palmer park?

Nines<3- Yes, I believe that is where we had our first kiss, is it not?

Gavy<3- yup! Actually, can you meet me there right now?

Nines<3- Is everything alright? Do you need assistance?

Gavy<3- No, I’m fine. Just come quickly, Its chilly out.

Nines<3- Okay, Gav. See you soon. I love you

Gavy<3- m’ love you too

 

A light blush crept over his face. Even after them dating for this long, Nines still puts a blush on Gavins face.

————————————————————————————————————

After about 15 minutes, Gavin could see Nines come out of an automated taxi across the park. Since Gavin took the car, Nines had to take a taxi to the park. Nines quickly scanned the area, looking over everybody until he spotted Gavin on the bench. He quickly made his way over to Gavin, making his movements perfect and meaningful. When the android was approaching, Gavin got up and open his arms for an invitation. Usually, Gavin wouldn’t really show this much affection in public places, but the more Gavin hung out with the love of his life, the less he cared. Nines happily accepted the invitation. He wrapped his arms around Gavins waist, securing him in place, before gently leaning down to press his lips against Gavins’. Nines lips were warm and smooth, while Gavins were probably chapped, and a bit cold. But that didn’t stop either of them to even react. Them kissing just felt so normal. After a few seconds of bliss, Gavin pulled away and looked at his model of a boyfriend.

“How did I get to lucky?” Gavin, quietly mumbled under his breath.

No human would be able to hear it, but since Nines had heightened hearing, he of course heard it. At that, Nines gave a little chuckle that made Gavin’s heart do summersaults.

“Hello, my love. Why have you decided for us to meet here? “ Nines voice was so calming and amazing, and it instantly calmed Gavin down a little bit.

Without saying anything, Gavin stepped back and pulled Nines to sit down on the bench beside Gavin.

“Good,” Gavin thought, “he hasn’t noticed the cat.”

“So you know how its your birthday?” Gavin, as calm as he could, asked.

“Don’t you mean activation da-“

“Whatever! Same thing!”

“Yes, I am aware that it is my so called ‘birthday’ today.” Nines replied coolly.

“And you know how you love cats?” Gavin asked. With every second ticking by, it made the detective more and more nervous.

“Yes, I am fond of felines. Why do you ask?” Nines’ LED flashed blue, with just a little sliver of yellow. The questions were making Nines more and more suspicious.

Gavin swallowed the lump in his throat, hoping that this would go right.

“Well phuck it.” Gavin beat himself up in his head. “Its now or never”

Without any more talking, Gavin took all of the cats belongings that he wrapped and gave them to Nines.

“Happy birthday, baby” Gavin giggled.

Nines took the presents and looked at them for a few seconds, LED turning almost a full yellow.

“Come on baby, just open them!” Gavin urged, trying his best to sound confident, even though he knew he was slightly panicking at Nines’ delay.

Carefully, Nines unwrapped the gifts and started down at them, confused and pretty. Gavin wished he could take a photo and save it- because GOD did Nines look so cute confused, with his head tilted a bit to the side, imitating a confused puppy.

“Gavin I think you are mistaken. I do not own a cat. If this is some kind of new kink you would like to try, then-“

“Oh my God Nines no!” Gavins face immediately flushed, turning a bright red and feeling embarrassed. Oh god, Nines though it was some kinky shit Gavin wanted to try. He tried hiding his face behind his hands, groaning and feeling so embarrassed.

“Okay Nines, baby, you have to listen for me for a second. Close your eyes and dont open them until I say so.”

Nines looked at Gavin, still very confused, but complied anyways. He shut his eyes and patiently waited for Gavin.

Slowly, but surely, he got the carrier, and put it on his lap. Gently, he opened it and took the kitten out. God, did it look cute. He still couldn’t believe the kitty had Nines beautiful eyes. He smiled warmly at the kitty, not even knowing he did, before gently placing it on Nines lap. 

As soon as Nines felt something touch his lap, he froze immediately and his hands froze.

“Gavin-“ Nines voice had a slight terror in it, so before he could finish his sentence, Gavin cut in with saying:

“Okay Nines! Open those beautiful eyes of yours!”

Nines wasted no time and quickly opened his eyes. As soon as he saw what was on his lap, his eyes fell wide opened, his eyebrows were raised to his hairline and he looked over to Gavin with so much love and shock that Gavins heart literally skipped a beat at the sight. Before Gavin could say anything, beautiful, soft lip were being smashed against his, with so much love and softness that Gavin literally thought he was going to die at the feeling. They sat there for awhile, Nines showing his appreciation while Gavin gladly took it. As soon as Gavin pulled away because he had to breathe, (dang humans and their breathing), he saw the most beautiful sight anyone could have wished for.

To be phucking honest, Gavin had NEVER seen that big of a smile, filled with love and pure happiness, on anyone’s face ever in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH OMG THEY ARE SO CUTE! <3 I hope you enjoyed it. I tried different things, and I spent so long on it. If you see any errors, please leave comments to let me know. Or, if you liked it, you can comment as well. Comments really motivate me to write more, so if you liked it, dont be shy to comment :D
> 
>  
> 
> Tbh right now its 4 am, the day before New Years, and idk what I’m doing. Like literally all day, I’m so lazy, and then as soon as I have to go to bed, I get so productive and I want to write a whole novel like wTF? Does this only happen to me ;_;


End file.
